warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Guide/Tribe of Rushing Water
Below contains in-depth information for the Tribe of Rushing Water chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description/Cats described Below is a list of the Tribe of Rushing Water cats mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with the descriptions given on their pages in a summarized version. :Stoneteller was an old cat who had protected his tribe many moons, including protecting them against Sharptooth. When his cats couldn't defeat the mountain lion, the healer felt helpless. The Tribe of Endless Hunting sent him the prophecy of the heroic silver cat, to which he believed was Stormfur. The warriors' tactics failed, and him, the other Clan cats, and Brook, the mountain cat who'd befriended Stormfur, were banished. Stoneteller wondered why their ancestors had given up on them. The banished cats returned, bringing with them other exiled cave-guards, but it was Feathertail, not Stormfur, who killed Sharptooth. Stoneteller knew he'd owe the Clans for the rest of his life. :When the Clans had found their new home, Stoneteller had gotten older, the leadership of the Tribe too much for him. Rogues arrived in the mountains, stealing prey and tormenting cats. The healer had lost his faith in his ancestors, and refused to name his successor. As he died, he saw the Tribe of Endless Hunting around him, and knew he'd been wrong. He watched as Jayfeather appointed Crag Where Eagles Nest to be the next Stoneteller. :Brook was born in the Cave of Rushing Water. She grew up a loyal prey-hunter, and was the first to ask if Stormfur might be the cat to save them from Sharptooth. She taught the Clan cats Tribe hunting techniques. Her and Stormfur became mates when he decided to stay with the Tribe, and gave birth to his kits, Lark That Sings at Dawn and Pine That Clings to Rock. She was overall a great cat who struggled between her love for the previous RiverClan warrior and her loyalty to her tribe. :Stormfur was the son of ThunderClan warrior Graystripe and RiverClan warrior Silverstream, and grew up in his mother's Clan. He insisted on joining the journeying cats when he found his sister, Feathertail, was going. He returned to the Clans, isolated from Feathertail's death. :When the Clans made the Great Journey, he stayed in the mountains, becoming mates with Brook, and eventually a father, too. The two cats' lives weren't easy, though. Stormfur persuaded the Tribe to fight the invading rogues, resulting in many Tribe deaths. This led to his exile, and Brook voluntarily left with him. They returned to RiverClan, but Hawkfrost, fearing the past warrior would be chosen as deputy, drove the two out. They sheltered in ThunderClan, and left when the Tribe cats asked for help. :Crag Where Eagles Nest, or Crag, was the head of the cave-guards. He was the first cat to meet the journeying Clan cats, and was the cat who escorted them from them the territory when Stormfur was made into a prisoner. He seemed to wish they could be friends instead. He fought bravely against the invading rogues, but when the Clans offered to help, he seemed reluctant, believing it was wrong to give up their traditions. Despite this, he helped the Tribe establish borders. :When the old Stoneteller died, Jayfeather knew Crag was the right cat for the role. Crag on the other hand, was astonished that he should be chosen to be healer. He promised to serve his Tribemates for as long as he lived. Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Field Guides